disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Sicily
Sicily is a recurring character in the Disgaea series, debuting in Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness. ''She is an Angel Trainee who claims to be Laharl's younger sister. Appearance Sicily has a physical appearance similar to that of a nine year-old girl. She shares traits with Laharl, such as red eyes (although a lighter shade) and despite having brunette hair, has hair shaped like antennae, which are kept tied by blue ribbons. As an angel, she has angel wings - however, they are small, similar to Flonne during her time as an angel trainee. She wears a white dress with red and yellow accents with blue ribbons, a blue scarf held together in the front by an angel feather clip, detached sleeves held together by blue ribbons, and black, pink-straped sandles. Personality Sicily is a cheerful and energetic girl. She also worships and loves her older brother, Laharl. However, she was very lonely before coming to the Netherworld and thus values the friends she makes in Etna and Flonne. She also adores Prinnies and finds them absolutely adorable. She also takes the matter of family very seriously, which is shown at two points; one where she is saddened when Etna denies that Xenolith could be her older brother and another where Sicily despite learning her origins, Sicily doesn't resent her mother for her current circumstances. Like Laharl and their mother, she can be fearless and is willing to sacrifice herself to protect her brother and her friends. Story ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Sicily was sent (as in, she sent herself) to Laharl's castle in a package from Celestia. She proclaims that she wanted to become the Overlord. Laharl kicks her out, outraged by the fact an angel like her is trying to take his title of Overlord. She swears that she will be back with a group of demons. She escapes to the frozen wasteland where Flonne was chased to in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. At some point, Sicily begins to summon dragons, using the same chant Flonne used before. After she is defeated she claims to be the daughter of King Krichevskoy and then joins the team. After saving Sicily from the angels trying to rescue her, Lamington appears and exclaims to the party that Sicily is indeed King Krichevskoy's daughter, making her the true sister of Laharl. The reason for her angel form is due to the sacrifice of Laharl's mother. While pregnant with Sicily at the time of her sacrifice to save Laharl, Laharl's mother wished that her daughter would not have to suffer the consequences of her decision. Hence, Seraph Lamington decided to save the unborn child and she was raised as an angel in Celestia. He reveals that Laharl's mother had named her Sicily prior to her demise. His reasoning for withholding such information from Sicily was so that she would not end up damning her mother for her ostracized existence in Celestia due to the on-going rumor that Sicily had demon blood inside her. However, Sicily reveals to the Seraph that she doesn't hate her mother and is in fact, grateful for her current circumstances as she finally got to meet her own brother and realized that she was not alone anymore. Thus, she tells the Seraph that she will accept whatever punishment awaits her for defeating her fellow angels, citing that she must first discover the source of the Netherworld's Yuie Flower crisis with the party. Following the party's defeat of Xenolith, Sicily is justly punished for her crimes of hurting angels and is forced to live in the Netherworld after she in banished from Celestia. She is later seen at the Overlord's Castle, complaining about how Laharl has had over 30 parades already to celebrate his rule as an Overlord after he suggests having another one. She tries to goad Laharl into letting her see the sights the Netherworld has to offer. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Sicily - along with Laharl, Etna, and Flonne - returns in ''Disgaea 5 ''in the Special Content Episode 'The Legend Begins'. Gameplay In ''Disgaea D2, Sicily's default weapon is a book, and is also proficient with Staff and, to a lesser degree, Spear weapons. With the removal of Books in Disgaea 5, her aptitude with Staffs is raised to compensate. She has a high INT aptitude, along with above average HP, DEF, and RES aptitudes. Her unique evility is Lil-Sis Aura, which reduces all elemental damage she takes. Sicily's special skills consist of Angelic Knuckle, Prinny Parade, and Sicily Delivery. Gallery DD2 Sicily Cut-In.png|Sicily's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. sicilyportraitDD2.png|Sicily's portrait in Disgaea D2 sicilyportraitD5.png|Sicily's portrait in Disgaea 5 sicilycutinD5.png|Sicily's Cut-In image in Disgaea 5 Trivia *Her name comes from the largest region, and also an island, in Italy that is home to several volcanoes, including Mt. Etna from which Etna's name comes from. *There was an error in Disgaea 5 complete regarding Sicily as she used one of Flonne's quotes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Disgaea D2 Characters Category:Disgaea 5 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea RPG Characters